1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to covers. More particularly, the present invention relates to container covers with foliage which function to give an aesthetic appearance to landscape having exposed containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Covers for a variety of products presently exist on the market. They range in configuration from boats to cars to motorcycle covers. To date, breathable aesthetic covers for exterior air conditioning units and other heat generating devices do not exist.
Numerous innovations for covers have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,610, titled Leaf Retaining Net, invented by Robert L. Jackson, a net for covering raked leaves and similar plant debris is described. The net is bounded on two sides by two telescoping poles. A chain links the ends the ends of the two poles, and a second chain links the remaining ends of the two poles. The net is thus weighted to hug the ground and resist displacement by the wind. The net, being flexible, accommodates leaf piles of different volumes and dimensions. The telescoping poles and flexible chains both hold the net down by gravity, and also influence the overall configuration of the net. Opposing sides of the net attached to the poles remain straight, although of variable length due to telescoping. Opposing sides of the net attached to the chains are reconfigurable due to flexibility of the chains. The net is useful for immediately covering collected leaves, and preventing dispersion by the wind. Also, the net is suitable for longer term use in composting. Rings attached the poles enable stakes to secure the net in place for composting or other long term uses.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is net which is placed over items which can be scattered by the wind. Stakes hold the corners of the netting securely to the ground. The patented invention lacks simulated foliage and the capability to fit over an utility box. The present invention is a net bag device with an elastic closure device which is placed over an utility box. Simulated indigenous plant foliage attached to the outer surface of the net bag functions to camouflage the utility box.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,167, titled Universal Cover for Armchairs, Sofas, and the like, invented by Francesco M. Candolfi, and Claudio DeFelice, a cover is disclosed which is formed from a non-elasticized cloth provided with stitches of elastic yarns stretched across the cloth back and attached thereto to form a quadrilateral mesh net.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a cover for furniture comprised of a net backing which conforms to the shape of the item covered. The patented invention lacks a simulated foliage outer layer and an elastic closure device for the bottom. Further, the patented invention is more complex in that it is shaped to fit irregular shapes such as chairs and sofas. The patented invention lacks a weather resistance feature. Further, the patented invention is a protective device not a camouflage device. The present invention is a net bag which camouflages utility box.
In U.S. Pat. No. D349,565, titled Top Cover with Discharge Orifice for the Outdoor Unit of an Air Conditioning Split System, invented by Larry D. Burns and Frederick J. Keller, Jr., an ornamental design for a top cover with discharge orifice for the outdoor unit of an air conditioning split system, as shown and described.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is an ornamental design for a top cover. The patented invention lacks features similar to the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,782, titled Wire-form Crop Cover Support, invented by E. Dennis McCarthy, Ronald W. Weekley, a support is described which is used for supporting a crop cover such as plastic sheet, cloth or netting that is often applied over crops in a field having a plurality of stakes which receive a plurality of the wire-form crop cover supports about their upper ends. The crop cover supports are either formed from a single typically galvanized wire or are formed from two or more galvanized wires welded together. The wire-form crop cover supports include a lower portion having a series of wire loops which are adapted to be disposed about the upper end of a stake, an intermediate wire portion including an upwardly extending flexible wire segment, and a top wire portion having a wire end, the top wire portion being shaped in such a manner that the wire end will not damage the crop cover. The wire-form crop cover support further includes a stop segment which may rest on the top end of the stake. When the wire-form crop cover supports of this invention are mounted upon the associated stakes they will support the crop cover in such a manner that a free floating "canopy" is provided well above the threatening stakes, which canopy may billow in the wind to break up frost stratifications.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is crop cover support system. The patented invention lacks features similar to the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,390, titled Plant Base Cover, invented by Robert J. Travers, plant base cover and plant basket liner, each including a layer of an absorbent material adhesively bound to a netting that is preferably formed of a durable material such as nylon. The plant base cover includes a passage for admitting the base of a plant therethrough and a cut extending from an edge of the plant base cover to the edge of the passage to facilitate placement of the plant base cover around a plant. The plan basket liner is specifically sized and configured to be placed within conventionally-known plant baskets and is adapted to maintain a quantity of soil therein. The process of fabricating both the plant base cover and plant basket liner includes the steps of fabricating a layer of the insulating and absorbent material, securing a netting over the layer, and spraying the layer and the netting to adhesively bind them together.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a plant base cover and plant basket liner. The patented invention lacks an outer simulated foliage layer. Further, the patented invention is described as a cover which has Spanish moss or sphagnum adhesively bonded to the outer layer insulating and absorbent for decorative purposes. The present invention is a netting which permits heat and air circulation. A simulated foliage is attached to the outer surface functioning to camouflage an utility box.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,111, titled Top Cover, Motor, Fan and Fan Shroud Assembly for an Air Conditioning Unit, invented by John M. Wiese, Russell W. Hoeffken, a top cover, motor, fan and fan shroud for an air conditioning unit are assembled into an integrated structure with motor supporting legs which attach to the top cover and cause the shroud to be drawn against the cover. The legs connect with the shroud in a manner serving to preserve the concentricity of the shroud, and attach to the inside of a band which can be tightened to assure containment of the motor in a defined position under the shroud and vented portion of the cover.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is an assemble which improves the efficiency of assembling an air conditioner. The patented invention lacks features similar to the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,246 Mercer Apr. 21, 1981 Net covering for articles Inventors: Mercer; Frank B., tubular net is described which has un-orientated annular zones, and orientated annular zones which contract transversely upon heat shrinking; the net can be used for packaging or sleeving, the un-orientated zones acting as end closures or neck holders and the ends of the orientated zones being heat shrunk to retain the other end of the article or articles being packaged or sleeved.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is net which functions to protect a bottle during shipment. The patented invention lacks features similar to the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. D244,293, titled Air Conditioner Condenser Cover, invented by Kenneth Carluccio, an ornamental design for an air conditioner condenser cover, substantially as shown.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is an ornamental design for an air conditioner condenser cover. The patented invention lacks features similar to the present invention.
Numerous innovations for covers have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.